Indiana Jones and the Mysterious secrets of Fatherhood
by ShamrockNinny
Summary: Indiana is happy and finally settled down with Marion but he is far from adjusting to his life as a father. Mutt hasn't had a father since Williams and that wasn't a pleasant experience. Indiana has a ways to go if he wants to avoid the rocky relationship he had with his father.


Enjoy Readers!

Indiana knew little about his son, in fact he was still getting over the shock that he had one at all. After a lengthy honeymoon with Marion he was surprised to come home to a young man waiting with a sense of anxiety hidden under a thin layer of aloofness. It was their second night back and they were gathered around a beautiful dinner that, surprisingly, had been cooked mainly by Mutt with a bit of assistance from Marion. Indie sat eating voraciously trying to show his gumption for the food to make up for the awkward feeling that surrounded the table. Mutt didn't even try to keep a pretense of normalcy; he sat looking at the center piece on the table (a vase with fake flowers) not even touching the meal. Finally Indie took a moment to try and make conversation.

"Ya gonna eat anything kid?" He said in a teasing manner.

Mutt didn't look up "Don't call me kid". Marion looked up "Don't treat your father like that, especially at the dinner table!"

Mutt didn't answer but continued to glare at the fake flowers. A moment passed and Indie was becoming irritated. The kid didn't need to be such a punk all the time, this was his family for goodness sake they didn't care if he was tough or cool.

"Answer your mother Mutt" Mutt continued staring at the vase. Several seconds later he looked down at his lap and mumbled sorry. It was silent again and for the rest of the dinner they sat in a pained and serious silence. As soon as dinner was 'officially' over Mutt jumped up and cleared the dishes away. He washed them and then headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Indie said looking at Mutt as he stopped with the door half open. Mutt paused and slowly turned around. "Out" Mutt said staring Indie in the eyes. Indie saw something there which confused him. He couldn't quite place it but he could tell the boy wasn't happy.

"Where to?" Indie asked still pressuring Mutt for a proper answer.

"I'm going to hang out with some friends" he replied his tone guarded much like how it had been ever since Indiana and Marion had returned from their Honeymoon. Indiana was about to question him further until Marion placed a hand on his arm giving it a gentle squeeze. She looked up at him smiling with reassurance. She then looked at Mutt

"Have fun with your friends honey" Mutt nodded and walked out the door closing it behind him. Indie looked at Marion.

"What's wrong with that kid? He always acts like I'm some sort of enemy or... or some kind of principal or such" Marion gave a little laugh.

"You worry too much. He is just warming up to you. He's a lot friendlier to you then you think, you should've seen him when he first met Ox. And honey do remember he isn't just "that kid" he's your son" Indie smiled down at Marion kissing her on the lips "your right I do worry too much" the sound of the motorcycle pulling out of the drive way seemed to echo his words.

42-42-42-42-42-42-42-42-42-42-42-42-42-42-42-42-42-42-42-42-42-42-42-42-42-42-42-42-42-42-42-42

Indiana was woken up later on that night by the roaring of the motorcycle as it pulled up the driveway. He sat up in bed making sure to not disturb Marion. He knew where Marion had grown up and that late night prowling wasn't an issue with her but with him it was. He didn't want his kid screwing up his life. Indiana hadn't been there for him for his first 16 years and the thought that because he wasn't there was the reason Mutt was going to mess up made him feel extremely guilty. That wasn't a responsibility he wanted to have. Indie pulled on a robe and walked into the front of the house sitting down in the front room where Mutt would have to inevitably walk through. He counted the seconds as he heard the engine cut of and the sound of slow unsteady footsteps come up the pathway. Indie knew well enough that the sound of those footsteps was the sound of someone who was drunk. An angry frown deepened as he compared Mutt's age and the fact that he was drunk. 16 in his opinion far too young.

He listened as Mutt fumbled at the door hands trying to find the right key to unlock the door to his home. Indiana with a pang of guilt wondered how many times the boy had come home drunk no father to chastise him and help him through his hangover in the morning. Finally the door opened and Mutt made his way in. He, as Indie had predicted, walked through the front room but upon entering immediately stopped looking down in confusion at Indiana. Indiana looked up at Mutt and with no small surprise saw that he looked like crap. In fact he looked like he had been in a fight. A large purple bruise was forming at the top of his forehead adorned with a large goose bump. Small cuts could be found all over his face and once nice jacket. His pants were dirty and rumpled. Indiana didn't see any damage that looked worrisome and quickly let the caring look on his face be replaced by an angry scowl. Mutt continued to stand there still confused by Indie's presence.

"What happened?" Indie asked severely. Mutt looked a little confused. Indiana noticed a glazed over look in Mutt's eyes. Great the kid had gotten a concussion. Finally the boy answered.

"I went to Livingston and saw a movie with Teresa, she's a friend from downtown, we were watching and one of the guys made a rude comment I told him to shut it so his buddies decided to jump me on the way from walking Teresa home, she won't ride the motorcycle because she thinks it's too dangerous, they got a knife out and when somebody got hurt they got scared and ran off"

Indie sensed the truth. The kid was too concussed to lie. His frown deepened.

"You didn't use a knife did you?" Mutt shook his head no.

"Who got hurt?" Mutt smiled and gave a small laugh.

"Me" with that the kid promptly collapsed. Indie jumped up catching the kid. He quickly unzipped the jacket as he tried to quell his shaking hands. A large blood stain right around Mutt's lower ribs was apparent. Indiana frowned, it was a pretty fresh wound and looked like it was still bleeding badly. With a rising panic he yelled Marion's name knowing that getting Mutt to the hospital immediately was vital.


End file.
